Liquid X
by AllInMyStories
Summary: Les is back in town for good and misses Andy like crazy, but how far will he go to get her back and away from Milo? Warning, Les is the bad guy and it's sort of twisted. Chapter 6 is up! R&R!
1. He's Back and He's Jealous

Author Notes: This new idea is about Les, the bad guy. I know I just wrote a fic about Les, the good guy, but oh well.......this story is going to be kind of twisted. Just a warning.....I hope you like it.  
  
Dedication: To all my fans!!! Especially Megan and Magges!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what people?!! I don't own anything!!! Isn't that surprising?!  
  
Feedback: I think everybody knows by now that I love reviews!! They rock, especially the really good ones. I don't like the hurtful ones though with no constructive criticism what so ever. Please, don't send me those. If you are low enough to do that then you don't deserve to read my stuff, plain and simple.  
  
Andy, as usual, was having a busy morning. Getting Jessie and Lizzy to school and still being late for work was part of her morning ritual now. Things were sometimes so hectic and busy she couldn't remember what day of the week it was. As she walked into the clinic, Lana looked at her watch and shook her head towards Andy.  
  
"Any messages Hawkins?" She asked, ignoring Lana's look about her tardiness.  
  
"Nothing expect two dozen red roses sitting on your desk." Lana responded.  
  
Andy looked toward her office and saw the flowers. "Oh my gosh." She whispered and shook her head. "Why does he send me flowers so randomly?" She asked, mostly to herself.  
  
"Because.....he likes you." Lu said girlishly while walking towards the receptionist desk. Andy looked at her partner and smiled. Lu turned to Lana. "Lana, is everything set for all night clinic?" She asked.  
  
Lana nodded and Andy looked at Lu confused. "All night clinic?" She asked. "It's Wednesday?"  
  
Lu looked at her strangely. "Yeah."  
  
"Something was supposed to happen today." Andy stated.  
  
Both Lu and Lana continued to look at her strangely. "Dr. Campbell, are you feeling ok?" Lana asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I just can't...." Andy trailed off and realization came to her. "Oh wait......how could I forget?"  
  
"Andy, what-?" Lu started to ask, hinting for her to explain what was going on in her head.  
  
"It's Les." She responded. Lu and Lana kept staring and waiting for her to finish. "He's supposed to be moving today."  
  
"Moving where?" Lu asked curiously.  
  
"Back here. To Philadelphia."  
  
For a while, Andy's day was full of patients and emergency room calls. She hardly had any time to grab a sandwich in between helping train Kayla Thornton and taking care of her own practice. As she walked down the hallway, heading back to her office after seeing a patient, she saw him. Les was standing at the Lana's desk and talking to her. Eventually, after hesitation, she approached them.  
  
"Les." She said, acknowledging him.  
  
"Andy." He responded and his face seemed to brighten when he looked at her. "It's nice to see you."  
  
She nodded and motioned for them to step into her office. "Did you get here ok?" She asked while opening the office door.  
  
"Yeah, it was ok. I got everything almost settled. The girls are at school, so.....I came to see you first."  
  
Andy sat down behind her desk as Les sat down across from her. He then noticed the roses sitting behind her.  
  
"Nice flowers." He noted.  
  
Andy turned to look at them and then nodded. "Yes, they are. Thank you."  
  
"Where'd you get them?"  
  
"They were a gift?"  
  
"From who?"  
  
Andy hesitated, looking from the flowers to her ex-husband. "Oh....um......Dr. Morton." She said slowly.  
  
"Dr. Morton?" He asked to himself, trying to remember. "Jessie mentioned someone by that name a few times. Who is it?"  
  
"Umm...." She hesitated again. "He...umm.....is...is...my boyfriend." She managed to get out.  
  
"Oh." Les said quietly, half expecting that answer and then looked at his hands.  
  
Andy looked around and then stood up. She looked at her watch as Les stood up to. "So...do you have everything moved into your new apartment?" She asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Basically, yeah."  
  
"What happens when Jessie and Lizzy want to spend the night with you at your place?" She asked curiously.  
  
"That's already taken care of. It's a two bedroom apartment and the second bedroom has two twin beds already made up with cute girly sheets." He answered.  
  
Andy chuckled. "Good, cause they probably will want to stay over sometime soon." She said and headed out of her office. "I'd like to continue this conversation but I really should get back to my patients." She stated and approached Lana. "My next patients file please Hawkins." Andy held out her hand.  
  
"Here you go Dr. Campbell." Lana handed her the file.  
  
Andy turned back to Les. "I-"  
  
"Delivery for Dr. Campbell." A man from the lobby called, interrupting Andy.  
  
"I'm Dr. Campbell." She called back and the man walked to her. In his hands was a small wrapped box and a card for her.  
  
"Sign here." He said and handed her a clipboard.  
  
Andy signed her name and took the box and card from him. "Thank you." She said as he left and looked at the present in her hand.  
  
Les looked at the present to and they kept silent. Lana waited impatiently.  
  
"Well...are you going to just stand there or are you going to open it?!" She said loudly.  
  
Andy hesitated and then set the box down and started opening the card. Showing no emotion except maybe a slight smile, she read through the card and then started unwrapping the box.  
  
Lana grabbed the card and read it aloud. "Thought you could use something sweet to brighten your day and to go along with the red roses. Love Always, Milo." She finished reading.  
  
Les's face turned to awkwardness as Andy finished opening the present.  
  
"What is it?" Lana asked as Andy smiled and laughed at what was in the box.  
  
Andy grabbed the present and held it up. "Chocolate Crème Oreo's." She said with more laughter.  
  
"I don't get it." Lana said.  
  
"I do." Les stated from behind Andy. She turned to look at him. "Your secret vice right?"  
  
"Yeah." She said and could also feel the awkwardness herself.  
  
"That's sweet......and familiar." He said and turned to leave. "I'll see you later."  
  
Once he disappeared out of the clinic, Andy turned back to her present. Lana looked at her strangely.  
  
"What did that mean? Familiar?" She asked.  
  
"Les used to buy these for me when I was sad or angry or just in need of something sweet. I got hooked on them when I was pregnant with Jessie and they've been my vice ever since." Andy responded with a sad tone. She felt bad about Les being there to see her moving on so quickly with her life. It aggravated her also because she shouldn't feel guilty like she did.  
  
When Andy finally got a break from work she made the effort to go up to see Milo. She remembered to take the Oreo's with her. She knocked on his office door and heard a faint 'come in' in his voice. As she entered the room, he was sitting on the couch with a bunch of papers on the table in front of him.  
  
"Hi." He said with a smiled now that she was there.  
  
"Hey." She responded back to him with a smile. Andy had the Oreo's hidden behind her back but he noticed that she was hiding something.  
  
"What's behind your back?" He asked as he stood up and walked to her.  
  
"Nothing." She answered innocently.  
  
"Oh really?" He asked and reached behind her.  
  
Andy willingly let him take the cookies out of her hands. "Oh, ok maybe there is something."  
  
He laughed at her. "So, you got the present."  
  
"Yes. And it was very sweet Milo." She said and leaned up to kiss his lips.  
  
He kissed back and then pulled her over to sit on the couch with him. "So, how's your day been?"  
  
"Busy....other wise I would have been up to visit you sooner." She answered and opened the package of Oreo's. "Yours?"  
  
"Same." He responded.  
  
Andy held up a cookie. "Want one?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." He said and went to take the cookie from her.  
  
Andy moved it away from him so he couldn't take it. Milo looked at her strangely as she smiled innocently. "No hands." She said and placed the cookie half way into her mouth.  
  
Milo smiled at her and leaned into her face. Andy tried to hold the cookie steady in her mouth as she laughed and smiled at him. He then placed his mouth around the other half and they're lips were touching but not moving until he bit down to get the cookie from her. "Happy?" He asked in between chews.  
  
She nodded while still smiling at him. "Do you remember what I told you about what was happening today?" She asked quietly on a more serious note.  
  
"Yes." He answered.  
  
"Well, he found the roses and the cookies."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And....I just didn't think I would have to talk about you to him as soon as he walked in the door." Andy replied.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Just that you were my boyfriend. And...Hawkins read your card aloud."  
  
"Was it awkward?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Andy nodded. "Yeah...especially the cookies. He knew everything about the secret vice thing."  
  
"I know he knows. You told me you got it when you were pregnant with Jessie." He said.  
  
"I can't believe you remember so much stuff I tell you Milo." She stated.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.  
  
"No." She said and smiled at him again while grabbing another cookie.  
  
"Hey." He said and took the cookie from her. "No hands, remember?" He said and put the cookie half way into his mouth.  
  
Andy shook her head and giggled. "Right." She said and once again their lips touched as she bit down on the cookie and ate it. After they were finished chewing, their lips met without a cookie there and they kissed for a few seconds.  
  
"Anyway, what are your plans Friday night?" He asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Nothing that I know of. Why? Do you have something in mind?" She said and leaned her head on his shoulder while eating another cookie.  
  
"Well.....it's a surprise...but my house, seven o'clock, Friday night?" He suggested.  
  
"Surprise? Oh no." She reacted. "What kind of surprise?"  
  
"You'll see when you come." He answered.  
  
Andy sighed and took her head off his shoulder. "Ok. I'll be there." She answered.  
  
Another smile formed on his face and then he kissed her again. After he was finished, she was the one smiling. Andy looked into his eyes and felt a rush of happiness and comforting. She leaned in again and kept kissing him this time. He kissed her back and they moved their bodies closer to each other after a few minutes. She enjoyed feeling him against her and his lips locked with hers, and so did he.  
  
Les headed back to his new apartment to finished setting things up before he would go by and see Jessie and Lizzy after school got out. Boxes filled the living room and kitchen area of the apartment. He started unpacking. In one box was the kitchenware and in another were pictures. Some of them were of him in California and his house and job there. Others were of his family. There was one in a golden frame that hung on a wall of his parents. They were getting older and older now a days and he wondered how much time he would have left to spend with them. It seemed like he just kept pulling out picture after picture and he thought to himself that he had too many for a single man. The last one he pulled out was a double picture frame of silver. In one side was Jessie and Lizzy posing in front of a beautiful tree by a glassy lake. The other was of him and Andy. They were holding on to each other tightly and standing in front of the same tree and lake. He could see the love in the picture and it made him think about how much he missed her. The way she smelled and the way she let him hold her. The way she used to flirt with him and then the way she would cuddle against his body while sleeping, especially on cold winter nights. He had always held on to the pictures of his family and never gotten over their marriage ending. He wanted to be with her again and now that she was dating someone else it broke his heart. Someone who sent her roses and Chocolate Crème Oreo's. Someone who's taken his place inside of her and is the one that she cuddles up to while sleeping. The one she lets hold her and the one she flirts with now. Jealousy started filling his body as he stared at the picture of him and his ex-wife.  
  
Les slowly made his way to his new bedroom and laid the double picture frame down on his new bed. He looked around to see that the walls were empty and white. There were a few boxes in that room as well and he decided to remind himself of what was packed inside them. Sheets and clothing came out of the boxes. He checked out his new closet and hung everything up that needed hanging. He placed jeans, socks, underwear, and other things inside the small set of dresser drawers sitting on one of the walls surrounding his bed. The bed was a queen size since he slept by himself all the time and he pulled black and white sheets out of one of the boxes. Instead of making the bed right away he just laid them next to the pictures and started setting up lamps on the bedside tables. Once he was done placing everything on them, he picked up the picture frame and placed it next to his phone on one of the tables. Les stared at it a few more minutes before continuing to unpack and set up his new bedroom.  
  
Every now and then he would glance at it until he left the bedroom, now completely full of his stuff. Next would be the kitchen. He found drawers to put things in and realized he needed to go to the grocery store before having his daughters come over. Now that he was back in Philadelphia and everything, he had to get back into being a father full time. When he was in California, he would talk to them on the phone and then would go back to his single life in a big empty house. Now that he was back, if Jessie or Lizzy needed him, he was only a car ride away and he would be seeing them more than just Christmas holidays and summer vacations. He would also be seeing Andy a lot more. But it made him figure that he would be seeing her new boyfriend more also. He wondered if Jessie and Lizzy liked this Dr. Milo Morton as much as they liked him. He wondered what it would be like or how awkward it would be to have them talk about Milo and Andy to him since they were now part of their everyday lives.  
  
Les looked at his watch and realized that it had been a few hours and Jessie and Lizzy were probably home now. He had told himself he would visit them as soon as school was out so he finished unpacking the box he was currently working on and then left the apartment, half set up.  
  
Corrina answered the door to find Les standing there. She kind of recognized him by old photographs but still didn't let him in until she knew his name. Jessie came bolting downstairs when she heard the doorbell and Lizzy came running out of the kitchen.  
  
"Daddy!!" She said and Les wrapped his arms around his youngest daughter. When Jessie approached them, he hugged her as well. Introductions were made regarding Corrina and then Jessie, Lizzy, and Les sat down in the kitchen talking. Corrina barely listened to their conversations as she started preparing dinner.  
  
After about twenty minutes of catching up and telling him about their days, the front door opened. Kayla Thornton walked into the kitchen to be surprised to find them all staring at her.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"What are you doing home?" Jessie asked. "Don't you have a shift at the hospital now?"  
  
"I got off early." Kayla answered and smiled at the two girls in response to their smiles.  
  
"Home?" Les questioned and looked towards Kayla confused.  
  
"I don't believe we've met." Kayla noted and then motioned for Jessie to introduce them.  
  
"Kayla, this is my Dad." Jessie said.  
  
"Oh. It's nice to meet you Mr. Campbell. I'm Dr. Kayla Thornton. I'm renting out the guest bedroom until I can afford an apartment. I'm also the new Emergency Intern...mostly Dr. Campbell's." She said, introducing herself and then holding out a hand to shake his.  
  
Les responded with a nod and shook her hand in return. "Nice to meet you." He said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to grab a shower and everything before dinner." She said as she noticed Corrina cooking.  
  
Jessie acknowledged her statement and then turned back to her dad as Kayla headed up the stairs. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" She asked her father.  
  
"I don't want to impose." He said and shook his head.  
  
Corrina looked up at him. "Really Mr. Campbell, you're not imposing. There's enough food for everyone." She noted and smiled at him.  
  
Les found her a nice woman and accepted the offer for dinner. He thought about how nice it would be eating with them again, especially Andy.  
  
Andy opened the front door and stepped into the house, with Milo trailing behind her with the vase of red roses in his arm.  
  
"Are you sure it's ok if I have dinner with you guys?" He asked generously while putting the flowers on the foyer table..  
  
"Yes sweetie, it's fine. I'm sure Corrina cooked enough for everyone." She said and she grabbed his hand. "It'll be fun. We haven't had many chances to all sit down for dinner together in a while. Either I'm working, or Thornton is working.....Jessie's at a friend's house, Lizzy's at a friend's house. We're just busy people. But anyway, I'm glad you're here." She said. Milo leaned in to kiss her but Lizzy coming out of the kitchen interrupted them.  
  
"Mommy!" She said and ran to give Andy a hug. Andy never let go of Milo's hand as she wrapped one arm around her daughter. "Hi Milo." She said and gave him a hug as well. Andy smiled at the sight. Jessie and Lizzy had started to really get along with Milo lately and she enjoyed seeing it every second.  
  
Les sat in the kitchen and heard Lizzy say his name. He winced realizing that Andy brought him to dinner and didn't know he was there. Jessie saw him wince and then walked out into the foyer to her mother. Andy greeted her oldest daughter with a smile and hug before Jessie leaned up to whisper something into her ear. When she was done telling her, Andy's eyes widen and she looked towards the kitchen to see Les coming out into he foyer.  
  
Before she could let go, Les noticed that Andy was holding Milo's hand and standing very close to him. A split moment of jealousy came over him but he brushed it away and tried to remain calm about the fact that the love of his life's new boyfriend was standing across from him.  
  
Milo recognized Les from old photographs just like Corrina had. He looked at Andy and she responded by looking back and shrugging. She let go of his hand and walked to the point in between the two men.  
  
"Les, this is Dr. Morton." She said and pointed to Milo. "Milo, this is my ex-husband, Les."  
  
Milo nodded as Les approached him and stuck out his hand. "It's nice to meet you." He said.  
  
Milo hesitated and then shook Les's hand. "Yeah, you to. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"All good I hope." He said quietly but doubted it.  
  
"Actually-"Milo began.  
  
"So, what's for dinner?" Andy said, interrupting him.  
  
"Corrina made steak and pasta." Lizzy said in a cute way.  
  
"Sounds good." She said and motioned for the girl to head back into the kitchen.  
  
Les and Milo didn't move.  
  
"Ok, are we going to be able to do this like civilized adults or do one of you need to leave?" Andy said, breaking the ice.  
  
Both men sighed again and looked at her. "Civilized adults." Les said and Milo nodded. Les then turned around and started towards the kitchen.  
  
Once he was disappeared around the corner, Milo started walking but Andy stopped him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he would be here." She said, staring into his brown eyes.  
  
"I know. I'll try not to hurt him." Milo said and made her chuckle.  
  
"Yes, please try not to." She demanded.  
  
Milo looked at her apologetically. "I can't help but be angry about what he did to you in the past Andy." He whispered.  
  
"I know and you're so sweet for it." She said and pecked his lips. "Let's go eat."  
  
Milo nodded again and grabbed her hand as they headed to the kitchen for a very awkward evening.  
  
Once Corrina left, Andy started clearing the table and cleaning the dishes. Milo also got up to help her. When she realized that he was, she thanked him aloud and smiled at him. Everybody caught this, especially Les. He didn't know how much more he could take. It was just too awkward and unnerving for him.  
  
"You know, I should get going. It's getting late and I still have some unpacking to do." He said while standing up from the table.  
  
Andy reacted by turning around while drying her hands off with a towel. Milo kept loading the dishwasher.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow after school ok?" He said towards the girls and got two nods from them. He then turned to Kayla. "It was nice meeting you Dr. Thornton."  
  
"Just call me Kayla." She said and smiled up at him.  
  
Les turned to Andy and Milo. "And it was nice meeting you Milo." He said.  
  
Milo turned around and was drying his hands off as well. "Just call me Dr. Morton." He said rudely and Andy closed her eyes in disbelief at what he said.  
  
Les gave Milo a stare before looking towards Andy. He then approached her closer and rubbed her shoulder because he knew it would tick Milo off. "I'll see you later." He said and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Everybody's gazes went form the door out of the kitchen to Milo. Andy closed her eyes again and re opened them after a few seconds. "What was that about?" She asked, with a hint of anger in her tone. "Just call me Dr. Morton." She repeated his words. "I can understand if you dislike the man Milo but being rude isn't a quality I thought you possessed." She said and walked to the table to clear off the rest of the dishes.  
  
Jessie, Lizzy, and Kayla all stared at them wondering what was going to happen next. Andy and Milo were silent though and Kayla got a look from Andy hinting her to please get the girls upstairs so she could talk to Milo alone.  
  
"Well, it was a great dinner. Do you need help with the dishes?" Kayla asked politely.  
  
Andy shook her head no.  
  
"Ok. Hey Jessie, Lizzy, why don't you guys come upstairs to my room, I have something from work I want to show to you." She suggested.  
  
"Ok." Jessie agreed knowing that Kayla was just getting them out of the room for Andy. The three girls took off up the stairs and Andy turned back to Milo.  
  
"I understand if you are upset or something because he was here and you were here and it was awkward, I admit but Milo-"  
  
"I'm sorry." He said interrupting him. "I shouldn't have cracked at him like that. It was rude and you're right, I don't possess that quality...most of the time...so I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"Thank you." Andy said with a sigh.  
  
They were silent while cleaning the rest of the kitchen. When they were done, Andy headed towards the living room. Halfway there, Milo put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You're right. It was a very awkward evening." He admitted.  
  
Andy leaned her head on his shoulders until they sat down on the couch where she leaned her head against his chest. "Yes, it was. Ex-husband, two children with ex-husband, new intern, my boyfriend, and the nanny eating dinner......together.....very awkward."  
  
He chuckled at her. "Where'd you put those Oreo's?" He said, changing the subject.  
  
"They're in my briefcase." She said and got up to get them. When she returned with the packages, the cookies were more than halfway gone.  
  
"What happened to all of them?" He asked as she handed them to him.  
  
"I ate them..." She said shyly. "My secret vice...hello! You can't expect me to receive Chocolate Crème Oreo's and not eat them."  
  
"Not all of them."  
  
"I didn't eat all of them, there's still some left." She said.  
  
"Ok, do you want some milk with the cookies?" He asked, offering to get her some.  
  
She nodded and waited for him to return from the kitchen with two glasses of milk. It was tempting to eat the cookies while he wasn't there considering she loved them so much but she told herself not to.  
  
When he got back they started enjoying their desert. Every now and then they would take a break from the cookies and start kissing.  
  
"You taste like cookies." He said.  
  
"Gee, I wonder why?" She responded sarcastically.  
  
He laughed at her. "So, we still on for Friday?"  
  
"Of course." She answered. "And....the good thing...Les won't be there....nor Jessie and Lizzy...nor Kayla or Corrina. Too many people at one dinner table." She said reminding them both of the events of the evening.  
  
"Yep. That is a good thing. I think you'll find Friday night to be very enjoyable Andy." He stated and it made her smile.  
  
"Why? What will we be doing Milo?" She asked flirtatiously while moving her body closer to his and sliding her hand up his leg.  
  
"You'll see." He said and she sighed again giving up on making him spill the surprise.  
  
Hey!! How do you like it so far? I promise there is more to come. The climax will most likely be in the next chapter or two so you have to keep reading it. Review my fans because it'll make me really really happy! 


	2. Endless Awkwardness

Author Notes: Hey, I hope you guys are liking this so far. I know I am. It gets better than just chapter 1, I promise.  
  
Dedication: To the show, Strong Medicine. May it last forever! And to the late Richard Biggs. May he rest in peace knowing that he will never be forgotten.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Feedback: Same as usual, I love reviews!!  
  
It was now Thursday and Andy had come home early from work to do some chores around the house. Even though Corrina, the nanny, was there, Andy still liked to do some stuff herself because it just made her feel better. Jessie and Lizzy were still at school but would be home shortly. Andy wanted to go ahead and cut her lawn before they got home and started chatting to her about their days.  
  
She changed into a pair of light black sweatpants and an old shirt that had drops of old paint stained into it. The lawn mower was sitting in the small shed behind the house and she got it out to start her approximately forty five minute chore.  
  
As she wheeled the machine to a starting spot she kicked random objects just sitting around to the side and pulled the wire that started the lawn mower. Andy adjusted her hearing to the rough grumbles of the machine and started directing in a straight line down the yard.  
  
After awhile, sweat started pouring down her forehead. She was used to sweating though because of her years of military duty and working hard to accomplish anything she came across. She was already tired when she started cutting the grass because of her work out that morning and walking around the clinic all day.  
  
As she slowly made her way around the side of the house and to the front yard the lawn mower started making odd noises. She looked down at it and raised an eyebrow. The loud grumbling noise slowly descended into huffs of what sounded like panting. Her eyebrow continued to be raised as her hands held a firm grip on the handle of it and she pushed it along the grass.  
  
It continued on like this for a few minutes before the entire thing held one long grumbling noise and then fell silent. The machine stopped dead still and Andy was now pushing along a dead lawn mower.  
  
"Ugh." She grunted and let go of the machine. "Must need gas." She thought and went back to the shed to get the gasoline can. She slowly filled the lawn mower up and then placed the gas can on the drive so it wasn't in her way.  
  
Andy pulled the wire to start it again. It didn't do anything. As she tried again, Les pulled up in his rental car but she didn't notice.  
  
"Start!" She yelled and pulled the wire one more time. She had no luck. "Ugh."  
  
"Experiencing technical difficulties?" Les asked as he approached her and the run down machine.  
  
"Gee, how'd ya know?" She asked sarcastically after a slight jump at his sudden appearance. He chuckled at her. "This thing hates me. It's possessed by demons." She added.  
  
Les laughed at her even more and bent down to look at the lawn mower. "Did you put gas in it?"  
  
Andy nodded. "Yep. I'm telling you it just hates me."  
  
"Probably because it's over two years old and on it's last limb Andy." He noted and looked up at her. "This is the same lawn mower we had when we first moved here. You never bought a better one?"  
  
"I didn't think I needed to. I didn't know it was going to be possessed by demons!" She said with a shrug.  
  
"Well, you're in luck. It'll run for you to cut the rest of the grass today." He said and adjusted something under the machine. Then he stood next to her and pulled the same wire that she was so forcefully pulling at before. The machine automatically started and her mouth slightly opened.  
  
"That's not fair." She said to herself while staring at the lawn mower.  
  
Les cut it back off so he could hear her. "What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing. Thanks." She said quietly and looked at him.  
  
"My pleasure." He responded and gave her a smile.  
  
Andy smiled back but felt awkward so she looked away. "I better finish this up." She noted.  
  
Les looked at his hands and stepped away from the lawn mower. "Yeah."  
  
Andy pulled at the wire like he had and the lawn mower slowly made a grumble noise but stopped. "Ugh." She said and looked at him.  
  
Once again, he found himself laughing at her and starting the thing. She said her thanks again and went back to finishing her chore as he took a seat on the front porch to wait for Jessie and Lizzy to get home from school.  
  
--------------------  
  
Once Andy was finished cutting the grass, she pushed her run down lawn mower back to it's storing space in the shed and headed into her house. Les had made his way in the front door and was quietly drinking water when she walked in herself. He handed her a bottle of water, knowing that she would want one and she thanked him for the third time in the past hour.  
  
Andy glanced around the kitchen as she sipped her drink. After a while of silence she spoke up, "I'm going to go get a shower. Corrina is in the laundry room if you need anything before the girls get home."  
  
"Ok." He responded.  
  
Andy headed out of the kitchen but stopped and turned back around. "Umm..." She hesitated. Les looked at her and waited patiently. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" She asked quickly.  
  
"Tomorrow? Friday? Nothing that I know of. Why?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Well, umm.....I was wondering if you wouldn't mind...umm....taking Jessie and Lizzy for the evening?" She asked slowly.  
  
"Do you have somewhere you have to be?"  
  
"Well, I don't have to...but, I uh...well yeah I do." Andy stated confusingly.  
  
"Ok, if it's ok with them." He responded awkwardly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What time do you want me to pick them up and drop them off?"  
  
"Oh." She said and got a worried look on her face. "I meant keep them till Saturday. They would spend the night at your new apartment."  
  
"Oh." He responded with realization. "This thing is all night long?"  
  
"Probably." Andy said slowly.  
  
Les looked at her confused and she sighed.  
  
"I have date Les." She said quickly and looked at the water in her hands.  
  
"I see." He said quietly and was also looking at the water in her hands. "Well, what time do you want me to pick them up?"  
  
"Umm....six thirty?" She suggested.  
  
"Ok. I'll be here." He said.  
  
Andy nodded and headed upstairs for her shower. She kept thinking about how awkward this was going and how much she just wanted the awkwardness to end. She just wanted everything to be normal and ok.  
  
-------------------  
  
The next night, Andy got home around five o'clock and talked to the girls for a minute before heading up to get ready for her date with Milo. She told Jessie and Lizzy to behave with their father and not to cause any trouble at his new apartment. They agreed and assured that they wouldn't.  
  
As the hot water ran over her body, Andy thought about what the night would bring. Milo had told her it was a surprise and she was anxious to find out what he had planned. When she got out of the shower and finished drying herself off, she went to her closet to tried to decide what to wear.  
  
Six thirty rolled around before she knew it and she heard a car door as she walked down the stairs putting on her diamond earrings.  
  
"Jessie!" She called. "Have you seen my diamond necklace?"  
  
Jessie walked out of the computer room holding the necklace in her hand. "You left it in the kitchen before you got in the shower." She said as there was a knock on the front door. Andy walked to answer it.  
  
Les's eyes widen when he saw her. She had on a black spaghetti strap dress with black high heels. Her hair was up in a twist with a few strands hanging down around her well made up face. She smiled slightly and turned back to Jessie while letting him in. Jessie and Lizzy were no longer there.  
  
"Girls!" She yelled for them.  
  
"Coming!" They yelled back in unison.  
  
Andy stood in front of the mirror in the foyer and attempted to put on her necklace. Les was standing behind her and glancing around. When he noticed she was having trouble, he approached her.  
  
"Here, let me." He said and took the necklace from her.  
  
She felt awkward having him standing that close to her and having him touch his once familiar feeling hands on her neck. She remember how she was wishing earlier that the awkwardness would stop but it didn't look like her wish would come true. As long as she was seeing Milo and he was living in Philly, it would always be awkward between them.  
  
When he let go and stepped away from her, his eyes looked up and down her body quickly before she could realize that he was doing it. Andy sighed and swung around as both Jessie and Lizzy came bolting down the stairs with their backpacks slung over their shoulders.  
  
"Ok. We're ready." Jessie stated and smiled at her Dad.  
  
"Have fun guys. Be good." Andy said and hugged Lizzy first, then Jessie. "I love you." She added and kissed the top of their foreheads.  
  
As they headed out the front door, Les's gaze met Andy's and her smile faded slightly. She nodded and took in a deep breath. He looked at her beautifully painted face and smiled back before heading out behind his two daughters.  
  
-------------------  
  
Andy arrived at Milo's house exactly at seven o'clock for their date. She noticed that there was another car in the drive way that wasn't his and wondered who else was there. When he answered the door, he smiled greatly at her appearance. She smiled back and he then moved in to kiss her.  
  
Andy responded passionately and held the kiss longer than he expected. He didn't mind though and then slipped his hand in hers after they broke.  
  
"You look very sexy tonight." He whispered to her.  
  
"I was hoping you'd think that." She responded.  
  
They kept smiling at each other and he eventually led her into the dining room for dinner. Surprisingly, Andy found Milo's parents sitting at the table. She looked at Milo shocked and confused.  
  
"My parents are joining us." He said and Andy nodded. She smiled at his mother and then at his father and took her seat across from them.  
  
After dinner, Andy went to the restroom. When she returned, everybody had moved from the dinning room to the den. She noticed that Milo had pushed aside the coffee table and couches for a open space.  
  
"Ok, what's going on?" She asked curiously as they all laughed at her confused look. "Milo? Are your parents the surprise? Or something? Am I the only one not getting it?"  
  
"Well, I guess you can say my parents are part of the surprise." He responded and she still looked at him confused. "You know that secret ambition of yours?"  
  
Andy's eyes widen. Her secret ambition was supposed to be..well a secret and his parents were standing there acting as if they knew it already. "Yes." She said, now worrying about what the hell he was doing.  
  
"Well, after tonight, it won't be your ambition anymore. After tonight, you'll know how to tango." He said with a smile.  
  
Andy stared at him. He revealed her secret ambition of learning how to tango out loud but for some reason she felt as if everybody in the room already knew about it. "Milo." She said plainly.  
  
He kept smiling at her, knowing that after all the shock she'll be grateful and see him a very sweet man. "My parents are here to teach us." He added and walked to the stereo. With a push of one button, the tangoing music came on and Andy still stared at her boyfriend.  
  
Milo's father led Andy farther into the room and placed her arms into Milo's for the first dancing step. Her eyes never left his and her mouth turned from slightly open to a slight smile. She was grateful and saw him as a very sweet man just like he thought she would.  
  
-------------------  
  
Les drove down the road alone in his car. Jessie and Lizzy had wanted some ice cream but he didn't have any in his apartment so they begged him to run to the store. He agreed almost instantly and told them to behave till he got back. But Les took a little detour on the way to pick up his daughters cravings. As he pulled up to his destination, he glanced around before getting out of the car. She wasn't home just like he knew she wouldn't be. She was with him right now. With the man who was taking over in his women's lives.  
  
The house that was once called theirs instead of hers was standing strongly in front of him. He was frowning and his eyes were glaring at the front door. Les found the hidden key in the spot he knew it would be in. 'Safely' under the door mat. How common was that of Andy.  
  
The sound of her name ran through his memory as he unlocked the front door. He missed her so much and needed her more than ever. As the door creaked open, he made sure that the new tenant, Kayla, wasn't home. When he found nothing but emptiness and quiet there, a smile formed on his face and he started on his ambition throughout the house.  
  
-------------------  
  
Once the lessons were over, Andy and Milo danced in each others arms after his parents left. She giggled quietly in his ear as the song and dance ended. A big smile was formed on her face when he pulled away to look at her.  
  
"So, you liked the surprise?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"I loved it Milo." She responded and pecked his lips with hers. "It was very sweet. And very surprising." She added.  
  
They sat down on his couch and stared at the big empty space in front of them. Andy cuddled up in his arms and took in his wonderful scent. Milo did the same with her and played with the strand of hair hanging down around her face. They kept quiet for a while and just enjoyed the other persons company. That night, Andy stayed at Milo's house and enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
--------------------  
  
Forty five minutes later, Les opened up the door to his apartment with a grocery bag in his hand. He found Jessie and Lizzy sitting in the same spot he left them in. They were watching a different TV show now though.  
  
"What took you so long?" Jessie asked while getting up to greet her father.  
  
"Um....the store didn't have Lizzy's kind of ice cream so I had to find a different one." He lied. "Here is your Mint Chocolate Chip." He said and handed Jessie a pint of ice cream. "And here is your Cookie Dough." He added and handed Lizzy a different pint of ice cream.  
  
"What about you?" Lizzy asked curiously.  
  
"Ahh, me. I picked up some Rocky Road for me." He said and pulled another pint of ice cream out of the plastic bag. They all three grabbed spoons and headed back to the couch. While Jessie and Lizzy continued to watch their TV show, Les stared at the television but wasn't watching it. He thought about Andy again. About what she was probably doing as they were at his apartment. How she was most likely in the arms of Dr. Milo Morton and how he couldn't stand it. How he wanted her back and he was determined to get Milo out of the picture and him in. He was going to win her back not matter what.  
  
Hey everyone! I hope you liked it! Review....there is more awkwardness and weirdness to come from Les. You'll just have to wait and see!! Hehe....thanks! 


	3. Home Videos

Author Notes: Hey, I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update this story. I know I've kept you all in suspense. Some of the people I talked to after I posted chapter two were wondering why Les was in Andy's house. Well, you'll eventually find out. It's like in one of those weird movies where the bad guy is up to something but the audience doesn't know what until the good guy reveals it. I hope you understand what I'm talking about. If you don't then you'll just have to wait till we get to the good guy vs. bad guy part of the story.  
  
Dedication: To Crazy for just always being there for me and finally reading my fics. I know we've had bumps gurl but you will always be my Oreo twin. You know I love you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything....duh....  
  
  
  
Dr. Campbell opened her eyes only to quickly shut them back because of the bright light shining in from her bedroom windows. She turned over and slowly adjusted to the color of the room. Her alarm clock read eight o'clock, which was considered sleeping in for her. On a usual morning she would wake at five or so and work out, then head to Rittenhouse after taking care of Jessie and Lizzy. But today wasn't a usual day. It was rare day. It was her day off. She had planned on sleeping in and relaxing around the house for awhile before going on errands. The smell of bacon and fresh coffee caught her attention. She smiled but then frowned because she remembered that she told Corrina the night before that she didn't have to work today. Confusion filled her mind because she knew that her two daughters were too lazy to cook for themselves, especially on a Saturday. Andy rose from her bed and straightened out her silk pajama pants with a matching silk button up shirt. She slipped on her bedroom shoes and robe and ran a quick brush through her hair. She looked into the mirror above her desk and decided to twist her hair up in a clip before heading out of her bedroom and downstairs. She curiously walked into the kitchen to see who was cooking.  
  
Her mouth slightly opened as she saw Les standing in front of the stove pouring pancake mix onto a skillet. He looked up and smiled at her as she tightened her robe making sure she didn't reveal anything she didn't want to.  
  
"Lesley..." She acknowledged him slowly.  
  
"Andy." He responded while still smiling and setting down the bowl of pancake mix on the counter.  
  
She paused and looked around. "Umm...what are you doing?"  
  
"Making breakfast." He said innocently.  
  
"For who?"  
  
"You...." He answered. Andy looked at him wide eyed and confused. "And me....and Jessie and Lizzy."  
  
Confusion never left her face as she approached him more. "Did the girls let you in?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Lizzy's watching cartoons and Jessie went back to her room. Said she had some kind of paper to write that would take her all weekend." He answered plainly.  
  
Andy looked at the coffeepot and saw that it was full. "You made coffee?"  
  
"Well, I thought you'd want some. You always drink coffee when you wake up."  
  
"Oh." She said. The situation was very awkward for her but Les didn't seem to mind. Since he had left she always made her own coffee and Corrina made it on the days she was running late. "What are you cooking?" She asked but already knew the answer.  
  
"Pancakes....bacon....eggs for Lizzy. She didn't want pancakes." He said.  
  
"Umm....." She began and he looked at her curiously. She shook her head and didn't finish her sentence. He took it as a thank you and went back to cooking.  
  
Andy gave him a glance before heading into the living room. She saw Lizzy lounging on the couch watching her favorite cartoon.  
  
"Good morning sweetie." Andy said.  
  
Lizzy turned her head to see her. "Good morning Mommy."  
  
Andy looked around. "Have you seen the newspaper?"  
  
"Dad had it." She said without taking her eyes off the television.  
  
Andy felt the awkwardness again and went back into the kitchen. "Do you have the newspaper?" She asked politely.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I needed to check out some stock prices. I put it right over there." He said and pointed to one of the chairs at the kitchen table.  
  
Andy saw it and placed it on the table. She sat down in the same chair it had been in and started going through it. More confusion hit her when she came across The Army Times.  
  
"What's this?" She asked him and held it up.  
  
"The Army Times." He answered.  
  
"Umm....it doesn't come in the regular newspaper. What's it doing here?"  
  
"I bought it for you. I thought you'd like to read it." He said innocently.  
  
"I haven't read The Army Times in months."  
  
"For old times sake..." He responded and continued cooking.  
  
Andy looked at him for a second then back at the newspaper. She didn't want it to be like old times. Old times were with him and she didn't want that, did she? Her head started to pound from all the confusion as she took another sip of coffee.  
  
After only going through the newspaper some and the some that she did she hardly paid any attention to it, Les called the girls into the kitchen for breakfast and Andy cleared the table of it's mess. He served his daughters along with Andy and she tried to adjust to it. She ignored her mind as it told her that she didn't have to adjust to anything. That he wasn't her husband anymore and that he shouldn't be cooking a family breakfast for her. He had been there a little more than a week and was already acting as if it was his place again. She just brushed it off.  
  
Once they were all done eating, Les immediately got up and started clearing dishes. Her mouth slightly dropped again but she shrugged and got up to help him.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast Dad." Jessie said sweetly and took her plate to the sink.  
  
"You're welcome." He said with a smile as their two daughters headed out of the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, thanks." Andy said. "I didn't expect to wake up and find you here." She added once Jessie and Lizzy were out of earshot.  
  
"It was a surprise." He answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I....I guess it was just a way of apologizing for showing up unexpectedly for dinner last week." He said, reminding her of that night.  
  
"You don't have to apologize. You're daughters are here and you came to see them. It's not as if you stayed for me." She stated.  
  
Les looked at her with guilt and then turned away. Realization hit her.  
  
"Did you stay for me?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Lesley?" She asked quietly.  
  
He paused and looked at her again. "No, of course not." He lied. "I was just spending time with the girls." He continued.  
  
Andy knew he was lying but didn't call him on it. "Ok." She said and turned to pour herself more coffee. "So, anyway...what are your plans for today?"  
  
"Well, Lizzy had this crazy urge to watch home videos or something so she asked me to stay here for awhile."  
  
"Home videos?" Andy asked curiously. "That's odd." She added and stirred cream into her mug.  
  
Les shrugged. "What are your plans?"  
  
"Umm.....I was just going to stay here awhile and then just run some errands." She responded slowly.  
  
"Wow, that's a productive day." He stated sarcastically.  
  
"Excuse me? I'm not the one who's going to watch home videos all day."  
  
"Quality bonding time with my youngest daughter. Is that such a crime?" He asked innocently.  
  
Andy chuckled. "No, and neither is enjoying my day off."  
  
"Completely off?" He asked surprisingly. Andy nodded. "When's the last time you had one of those?"  
  
"Too long ago." She responded and headed out of the kitchen.  
  
He grinned as she walked away and looked up and down her matching silk pajamas that were surrounding her figure.  
  
----------  
  
Andy sat on the couch a few hours later. Les was lying down on the couch across from her and Lizzy was leaning against it. Jessie was back in her room writing her paper. The third home video tape they were watching was coming to an end and Andy looked at the clock on the wall. It was around eleven and she was still in her pajamas. On the television Jessie was showing off for the camera at Christmas time. It was when she was around nine years old and Lizzy was around five. Andy thought about how much her children had grown since then. She got lost in her thoughts for awhile until she realized that the tape was over and Lizzy was about to pop in another one.  
  
"Come on girl, we've been watching these for two hours." Les said.  
  
"So what?"  
  
Les sighed knowing that he wouldn't be able to argue with the twelve-year- old. "Ok, what's next?"  
  
Andy chuckled at the attempt and received a stare from her ex-husband. She quickly stopped and looked away innocently.  
  
He shook his head as Lizzy grabbed another tape. "This one is........New Years Eve in New York, 1999." She read.  
  
"I remember that." Andy noted.  
  
"Yeah, it was so crowded."  
  
"Mm hmm....remember how we almost lost Jessie and Lizzy in the crowd?" Andy asked.  
  
"You almost lost me?" Lizzy questioned offensively.  
  
Andy laughed. "Almost, yeah. Well, there were so many people in Times Square and you and your sister started fighting."  
  
"We always fight." Lizzy noted.  
  
"I know, but we were in public and it wasn't acceptable." Les added before Andy could.  
  
She nodded and looked at him softly. "Anyway..." She said and broke her gaze.  
  
Les motioned for Lizzy to put the tape in the VCR and the little girl did. It immediately started with a bunch of noise and yelling. The camera was showing the streets of New York. In front of it was Andy walking. She was holding Lizzy's hand while Jessie walked boringly beside her. Les was talking in the background about their surroundings and Andy listened to the familiar voice with a slight moment of sadness.  
  
They kept watching in silence. Out of no where, Jessie came bolting down the stairs and walked into the family room. She saw what they were watching and decided to sit down next to her mother. Andy smiled at her oldest daughter and then turned her attention back to the television. On the video, Jessie was recording her sister goofing off in the hotel room they stayed at. The camera slowly moved around the room and then it showed the path Jessie was taking to a different room. She opened the door slowly with her hand while holding the camera steady and suddenly stopped at what she was recording.  
  
Andy's eyes widened at the video. It showed her and Les kissing in their hotel room. She was leaning against one of the walls and he was leaning over her. The camera zoomed in on them.  
  
"Jessie." Andy said to the teenager sitting next to her on the couch.  
  
Jessie shrugged. "It was cute." She stated defensively.  
  
Les looked at Andy awkwardly as the television still showed them kissing slowly. They could all feel the love that there used to be between them and their daughters smiled at it. Andy frowned and Les glanced at her every now and then.  
  
After a few seconds the camera switched to a different scene and Andy sighed with relief. Les heard her and sadness filled him. The kiss kept playing through his mind and when he imagined hard enough, he could actually feel it. His dazing was broken with a telephone ring. They all four looked towards the phone and Lizzy paused the video.  
  
Andy picked it up. "Hello?" She asked and smiled when she heard the person who had called. They all looked at her curiously. "Oh, hey baby." She responded. It was Milo. "Yeah.....aww..." She continued and realized they were staring at her. "Hold on." She put her hand over half the phone and got up to walk out of the room. She turned to Lizzy. "Go ahead, keep watching. I have to take this." She said and headed out of the room.  
  
Andy walked into the kitchen. "So, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good. You?" He responded.  
  
"Fine, for my day off." She said.  
  
"I wanted to come see you at my lunch break but I didn't want to surprise you and have it turn out bad so I called first."  
  
"Well, thank you. That was very thoughtful Milo." She said.  
  
"So, can I come?"  
  
"Yes, I'd like that." Andy said with a grin on her face. Her smile faded as she heard a manly laugh from the other room. "Oh..." She said.  
  
"What?" He asked in concern, not liking her tone.  
  
"Umm....sweetie...Les is here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because his children are here." She stated. Milo didn't respond. "Umm.....why don't I come to you? We could eat that delicious food in the cafeteria...." She suggested sarcastically.  
  
He chuckled at her and agreed. After a few minutes more of talking, she said goodbye and hung up the phone. Milo said he had a lunch break at exactly noon. Andy looked at the clock in the kitchen and realized it was already eleven thirty. She rushed back into the family room.  
  
Lizzy paused the tape at her entrance and they all looked at her.  
  
"Um...I'm going to run to Rittenhouse for a bit." She said.  
  
"But it's your day off." Jessie stated.  
  
"You just can't stay away can you?" Les asked jokingly.  
  
Andy chuckled once and then gave him a smart look. "I'm.....just going to see someone for a little while." She stated slowly but truthfully. She looked around the room once more before heading up the stairs.  
  
Jessie looked at Lizzy and her little sister nodded in response.  
  
"Milo." They said together and shook their heads with laughter. They found their mother dating somewhat humorous. Les didn't. He winced at the sound of the mans name. He frowned at the fact that there was nothing he could do.......yet.  
  
----------  
  
A few minutes after Andy left the house, Les looked at his watch and sighed.  
  
"You know what? Darn it, I forgot that I'm supposed to run an errand at noon." He stated and Lizzy paused the tape and turned to look at him. She frowned. "I'm sorry sweetheart but it's important. I promise I'll be back."  
  
The little girl nodded in response. Les looked at Jessie.  
  
"Will you watch her until I get back?" He asked politely and his oldest daughter nodded. "It won't take long." He assured them and grabbed his coat. "Don't burn the house down or kill each other."  
  
"Aww...why not?" Lizzy asked sarcastically.  
  
"Ha..funny....Just don't or you're mother will kill me." He stated and smiled before heading out the front door.  
  
Les jumped into his car and took off. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
A man's voice answered. "What?" He said harshly.  
  
"Do you have it?" Les asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right. I'm on my way." He said.  
  
"I'll be waiting." The man said and Les hung up his cell phone. He pushed the accelerator more and his little sports car shot across the street. He had to shift gears every now and then and caught a few red lights on the way but he safely arrived at his destination within fifteen minutes. He drove his car into the back alley of a big warehouse. It was darker than he expected considering it was the middle of the day but that was the least of his worries.  
  
Even though he didn't show it, the men he was dealing with frightened him. If they wanted to, they could easily kill him. He kept his cool though as he headed into the back door of the warehouse. A large guard stopped him as he opened the door and grabbed his shirt roughly.  
  
"Let him go Tony." The same man from the phone call called from the back of the dark room. The guard released Les's shirt and motioned for him to go farther into the room. He found the man he was looking for and nodded in acknowledgement. The man stared at him.  
  
"You got the money?" He asked with a New York accent. He was wearing a fancy suit and Les could see expensive rings on eight of his fingers.  
  
"Yes." He said quickly and pulled out a bundle of cash from his coat pocket.  
  
"All of it?"  
  
"Of course." He responded calmly.  
  
The man motioned for the guard to come over and count the money Les had handed him. When he clarified that it was the right amount the man turned around and pulled something out of his briefcase. He turned back to Les and handed it to him. With a rough stare he glanced at Tony. The large guard pulled a gun out of the back of his pants and pointed it to Les's head.  
  
Les jumped and stopped breathing.  
  
"If a single word gets out about where you got that......it's not gonna be pretty....got it?" The man stated harshly while staring at Les and his guard holding the gun.  
  
Les nodded nervously and Tony lowered the gun. He sighed heavily and then tried to hide it. The man nodded.  
  
"Get out." He said plainly and Les turned to leave. He slid what the man had given him into his coat pocket and jumped back into his car. He sped away from the warehouse with panic on his face. As he got farther away, an evil grin formed on his face and he pulled the item out of his pocket to look at it while driving. He smirked.  
  
"This should do the trick." He said to himself and slid it back into his pocket as he rounded a corner, heading back to Andy's house.  
  
  
  
Muahaha....what do you think about that?? Is it getting more interesting now? Review and tell me what you thought please!! See you in the next chapter. Muahahaha!!! 


	4. Plans In Effect

Authors Notes: I know, I know!! It's been entirely WAY too long since I've last updated this story, but one of the weeks I was on vacation so give me a little bit of a break, please?! Maybe not....ok, all the other times, I've been hesitating on whether to continue Liquid X, delete it, or just shelf it. I've decided to at least try to attempt another chapter. It's a very twisted plot and even I get confused sometimes. Anyway, I hope you like this attempt at writing a hard story.  
  
Dedication: To...hmm.....everyone?  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything that's not mine...hehe...  
  
  
  
Andy walked into the Rittenhouse cafeteria looking around for her handsome boyfriend. When she spotted him, a smile formed on her face. Milo met her gaze and stood as she approached the table he was at.  
  
"Hey sweetie." He said and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Hi." She responded and they both sat down. "I see you got the food already." She noted and looked around at their lunches.  
  
"Well, I don't have that long of a break today. I'm sorry for making you come in here on your day off."  
  
"Baby, you didn't make me. I wanted to see you." She said with a smile.  
  
Milo smiled back at her and they started eating. "How's Jessie and Lizzy?"  
  
"Good. They're really happy their Dad is back. I mean, you're a big part of their lives Milo but...and I don't want to hurt your feelings by this, but....Les is a bigger part, just because he's their father. He's always been there for them." She empathized.  
  
"I know." He said. "How is...Les?"  
  
"I think he's ok. He's obviously trying to get used to the idea of you and me but other then that...." She trailed off and shrugged at the end.  
  
He nodded in response and kept eating. "So, what are you doing tonight?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing that I know of."  
  
"Feel like dinner and a movie maybe?" He asked.  
  
"With who?" She asked sarcastically and then chuckled.  
  
"Funny." Milo said and made her laugh even more. "So?"  
  
"Sure. I'd love to go to dinner and a movie with you Milo." She answered with a smile.  
  
He smiled back and leaned over to kiss her cheek again. "Pick you up at...5ish?"  
  
She nodded and went back to her food. Milo stared at her beauty. Even in the faint cafeteria light, he could make out every detail of the gorgeous face he adored so much. Andy meant a lot to him and he wondered if she felt the same way. After all, they had been dating for almost a year.  
  
----------  
  
That afternoon Andy got some computer time in before she headed for the showers. Kayla was home early from the hospital for once and decided that she would watch Jessie and Lizzy all night so Andy could stay at Milo's as late as she wanted, as long as she was home before the girls woke up. She hadn't thought about asking Les if he wouldn't mind keeping them at his apartment that night but when she did, she decided not to because he had done that just last weekend. Andy didn't want to make Les getting used to her having a serious relationship with another man any harder on him then it already was.  
  
Thirty minutes passed before Andy knew it and her watch read three o'clock. She sighed, exiting her email and the Rittenhouse Women's Health Center website before she headed upstairs. She could hear Jessie's blaring rap music as she walked past the teenagers' door. Andy decided to stop and go in.  
  
"Jessie!!" She yelled over the music.  
  
Jessie was sitting at her own computer and looked up at the yelling in surprise. Andy held her hands over her ears and then pointed one of her thumbs down in an attempt to let her know to turn the noise down. Jessie got the hint and did what she was told.  
  
"Thank you." Andy said and smiled before closing the door and heading back down the hall. She checked in on Lizzy next. The little girl was sitting on her bed coloring.  
  
"You ok?" Andy asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"Just checking." Andy said and looked down at the fuzzy poster she was coloring.  
  
"You wanna color with me?" Lizzy asked innocently.  
  
"Maybe another time sweetie. I've got to go get ready."  
  
"Another date with Milo?"  
  
Andy nodded. "Is that ok?" She asked concerned at the tone in her daughter's voice.  
  
Lizzy nodded. "Have fun." She said. Andy decided not to press into the matter of what was wrong with the growing child and headed back out of the room with a nod. "Buy me a present!" Lizzy called jokingly after her mother.  
  
Andy chuckled at the statement and walked into her bedroom. She went straight to the bathroom and turned on the shower. While waiting for the water to warm up she slipped off her clothing and put on her bathrobe, forgetting to tie the sash that held it closed around her body tight enough. She walked back out of the bathroom and to her closest to pick out what to wear for the night. There was the simple outfit of jeans and a nice blouse and there was the classy outfit of a skirt and nice blouse.  
  
"Choices, choices..." Andy said, pulling the skirt out and holding it up to her legs in the mirror. She noticed that her bathrobe was somewhat undone but ignored it. The only real part of her body you could see from it was a bit of in between her breasts and her stomach. The skirt didn't feel right in her plans so she placed back in the closet and pulled out a pair of flared jeans. "These'll do." She said out loud and laid them on the bed. She looked back into the closet for a blouse. She could wear her see through pink button up with a tank top underneath or her tight black v- necked top. "More choices." She said. There was a knock at the door and she turned towards it to see Les enter after a few seconds. After a few glances from him, she remembered about her robe and went wide-eyed. "Les.." She said and turned around to fasten her robe tighter.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said and also turned away from her. Once she was done covering what was showing of herself, she turned back to him.  
  
"It's ok." She said shyly.  
  
"Kayla said you were up here." He said.  
  
"Is there something you need?" Andy asked, trying to ignore what had just happened and trying to ignore her wonder on if he saw anything he wasn't supposed to.  
  
"Umm....I was just wondering if maybe one night soon, we could go out." He stated.  
  
Andy looked at him confused. "Like a date?" She asked.  
  
Les realized how he came off. "Oh no! I meant just....as friends....maybe we could talk about some things that have been on my mind lately."  
  
"But, just you and me?" She asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. We don't have to, if you're that uncomfortable with it. I mean, we don't have to talk if you don't want." He said, trying to overcome the awkwardness.  
  
"Umm.....It's ok. It's weird but we can get past that I think. If you need to talk, then ok. Umm...." She said and thought about her schedule. "It'll have to be Wednesday. That's the only night I get off early." She said.  
  
"Wednesday's good. It's great." He said, glad he just got the idea through and a good response.  
  
They stood there awkwardly in silence. "Les?"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked you....leave. I need to get ready." She said and motioned towards the bathroom as she took a step towards it.  
  
"Oh! Yes! Sorry!" He said nervously and exited the room. Andy looked around awkwardly again and finished walking towards the bathroom. By now, the water was steaming hot but it could be adjusted. She hopped in and thought about everything from what blouse to wear that night to what it was that Les needed to talk to her about.  
  
---------  
  
She had decided to go with the flared blue jeans and see through pink button up with a white tank top underneath. It had taken her a few minutes to decided whether to leave the see through part of her blouse unbuttoned or not. She decided to leave it unbuttoned. She had curled her hair into a pretty style and put on her best make up. The scent of Victoria Secrets Dream Angel Halo was on her body, specifically her wrists, neck, and chest areas. Also, she had put on her diamond earrings along with a matching necklace and bracelet that Milo had given her on her birthday. There was no watch on her wrist unlike usual but she didn't mind. If she needed to know what time it was, which she didn't think she would through out the night, she would just look over at her boyfriends. Now, Andy was debating on her black sandals or tennis shoes.  
  
"Sandals." She decided out loud and then headed downstairs after one more glance in the mirror. Jessie's music had stopped and Lizzy wasn't in her room anymore. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she could hear the girls and Les in the kitchen with Kayla. She entered to find them all looking at her.  
  
"Wow." Lizzy stated at her mother's appearance. "You look great mommy."  
  
Andy smiled. "Thank you sweetie."  
  
Kayla looked down at the scrubs she was still wearing from the day. "Yeah....." She trailed off and Andy knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Milo's a lucky guy." Les said. Andy looked at him surprised. There was something about the tone in his voice. It wasn't of jealousy but almost as if in a smirk type of way. She shrugged it off after a few seconds.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Jessie asked, already knowing about the date just like everyone else.  
  
"Milo's taking me to dinner at Kelly's Tavern and then we're going to watch an old movie at his house." Andy answered and hoped that nobody in the room took that the wrong way. They were really going to watch a movie, other then that, nobody needed to know anything else. She moved her thoughts to the back of her mind and turned her attention back to everyone in the kitchen. "Anyway, what time is it?"  
  
"Four forty-five." Les said looking at his watch.  
  
"Perfect then. I have time to check some more of my mail." Andy said and headed towards the computer that sat in one corner of the kitchen. Everyone else went back to what they were doing. Les was cooking dinner for them all while Lizzy helped and Jessie and Kayla played cards on the table.  
  
The doorbell rang around four fifty-eight. Andy shook her head at how on time or early he always was. Wouldn't be a very good combination if he was dating a woman who always took too long to get ready, but Andy wasn't that kind of woman. She finished reading one email and closed her account before standing up. Lizzy had run to answer the door. Andy looked in the small mirror on the kitchen wall and made sure she looked ok. Les noticed and rolled his eyes. They could hear Lizzy's ramblings in the background and a few 'yeahs' from Milo before the two walked into the kitchen. The first thing Milo noticed was Andy. She always looked so amazing.  
  
"Hey baby." He said quietly and wrapped her up in his arms. Andy hugged him back and he pulled away far enough to peck her lips.  
  
Les looked away in the background and Kayla noticed as she looked up from behind her hand of cards. Andy slowly pulled away from her boyfriend and Milo looked around the kitchen, noticing the last person he wanted to notice. He nodded in acknowledgment and Les did the same. They didn't speak to each other. After an awkward pause, Milo turned back to Andy.  
  
"You ready?" He asked.  
  
Andy nodded with a smile.  
  
"Have fun." Kayla stated as they headed out of the kitchen. Andy waved and giggled at some comment Milo made on their way out. Les frowned at the thought of them and what they were going to be doing that night. He shook it off before anybody noticed and continued cooking. But every moment he thought about his girl and Milo together, he winced and it enraged him even more. He knew he wouldn't be able to put up with it for long. 'Hold out until Wednesday.' He thought to himself. 'After Wednesday, my plan will be in effect and Milo will be gone.'  
  
----------  
  
Andy and Milo walked up the driveway to his house. They had finished dinner a little earlier then they had expected but didn't care. Andy smiled up at him as he placed his key into the keyhole and unlocked the front door, allowing them to enter his home. He flipped on the foyer light and set his keys down on the table. Andy stood with her back to him, looking into the darkness of the living room. He smiled and walked to her. She didn't turn around in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed their bodies back and forth together. After a moment of enjoying his body pressed against hers, she pulled away. Milo kept smiling as he pulled her back into his body, her now facing him. She giggled and returned a smile. They kept silent as he slowly leaned in. Andy moved her head into the perfect position to let him kiss her. He did. It was slow and passionate and went on for a few very long seconds. She moved her arms around his neck and pulled away from the kiss. They were both still smiling at the other. Milo wrapped his arms around her even more and hugged tightly, lifting her slightly off the ground. She enjoyed being that close to him. Milo moved his head and snuggled his face into her neck playfully. She laughed at him. He began kissing her neck and moving his hands around her back and sides. More laughter emerged from her as she tried to pry away from him.  
  
"Milo." She said in between chuckles. She managed to get her body away from him but he was still holding her hands and pulling her back into him. "Milo." She repeated, still in between chuckles. "What about the movie?" She asked as he was looking her body up and down.  
  
"What movie?" He asked and kissed her neck again.  
  
"The movie we're suppose to watch, remember?" She asked and try to pull away. He held onto her.  
  
"We can watch it later."  
  
"No." She said demandingly. Milo looked up from her neck to her eyes with doubt that she was serious. He knew he was right when she burst out laughing. After a headshake he went back to kissing her neck. "Seriously Milo. Come on." She said and pushed him away.  
  
"Why?" He whined.  
  
"Because....I'm testing you." She stated playfully and led him into the dark living room. Andy placed her purse on the floor near the couch and then bent over and turned on the TV with her finger and then turned back to him. The only light was that from the foyer and the one emerging from the television set.  
  
"I have an idea of a different way you can test me." He said and pulled her back into his arms. She smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is that all you think about?"  
  
"Right now it is." He said as he slid her see through pink button up blouse off her right shoulder, revealing smooth white skin with a small tank top strap across it.  
  
"Would you stop it..!" She said with a laugh as she pulled the shirt back over her shoulder. She looked into his eyes and could feel the moment of lust where his face was just inches away from hers.  
  
Milo broke the stare and sat down on the couch. "The movie's in the drawer." He stated and crossed his feet onto the coffee table in front of the couch. Andy nodded after a second and got the movie from its hiding place. She popped it into the DVD player and sat down next to him on the couch, handing him the remote.  
  
Before starting the flick, they both took their shoes off and got comfortable on the couch. He leaned back against the cushions with his feet once again crossed on the coffee table and Andy had her body on the couch, curled up under his left arm. He wrapped it around her and rested his hand on her lower left side with ease. He pressed play. He had seen the movie before, unlike her. The beginning would always be the same slow start so he turned his attention to the woman next to him. Milo loved how she fit so perfectly curled next to his body. He loved the way her hand always found his and the way she looked up at him and smiled after each kiss as if everything was right in the world. The way she smelled even if it was just her shampoo and how her body was always so warm even when it was freezing around them. He loved the way she kissed him after he did something nice for her or just the way she kissed him at all. The way she falls into his arms when she cries and then the way she apologizes for crying over something that silly. And the way she hits him and expects it to hurt. Then the way she apologizes when it does hurt, even though he would never admit it. Also, the way she says "I miss you." And the way he misses her when they're not together. The way her tears make him want to change the world so it doesn't hurt her anymore, yet regardless if he loved her, hated her, wished she would die, or knows that he would die without her, it doesn't matter. Because once in his life, whatever she was to the world, she became everything to him. When he looks her in the eyes, traveling to the depths of her soul, and he says a million things without trace of a sound, he knows that his own life is inevitable consumed within the rhythmic beatings of her very heart. He loved her for a million reasons. No words or writings would do it justice. It wasn't a thing of the mind but of the heart. A feeling, only felt.  
  
Andy shifted positions under his arm and it broke his train of thoughts. He realized that the slow start of the movie had turned into the suspenseful parts. The ones where he knew she would curl up next to him even more at the sudden intensity of the dark music and then she would slightly jump at the slams of doors and wrestling of the people on the screen. One resembling good and one resembling bad. Even though she knew it wasn't real and that it would most likely end with the person resembling good winning, she still liked the security of him being there to hold her.  
  
For the next hour and a half, they both paid attention to the movie, only pausing every now and then to get more comfortable or needing bathroom breaks. Once it was over, he turned off the TV and smiled back at her.  
  
"Time to test me in a different way then before?" He asked playfully while sitting back down on the couch next to her.  
  
"Mm....you might have to butter me up some before I can do that." She stated, also playfully.  
  
"You're wonderful." He stated and paused.  
  
"Keep going." She said with a smile and laugh. That was another thing he loved about her. The way she always fished for compliments even though they both knew that he thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.  
  
"You're sexy." He said and kissed the cheek on the left side of her face. "And gorgeous." He added and kissed the cheek on the right side of her face. She continued to smile. "And amazing." He kissed her neck now, only coming up to add in another compliment. After three or four she spoke up.  
  
"Ok, I think that's a bit more then some." She said with a grin and pulled him in for a real kiss, one that was placed on their lips and lasted for awhile.  
  
"That was nice." He managed to say before Andy shut him up with another kiss, this one more deep and passionate then before. She laughed at her own actions and kept doing them until he advanced on her. Nothing but giggles and smiles came from her as he placed his body on hers and began kissing her again, lips then neck.  
  
"Oh, Milo." She moaned quietly, letting him take her away into the depths of pure pleasure and endless feelings.  
  
----------  
  
Les had finished cooking and they had all eaten. He looked at his watch and figured that Andy and Milo would have been done with their dinner plans soon and be heading back to his place. He had noted which purse Andy had taken with her that night and smiled at how his plan was working out so perfectly. He looked at the girls who were both playing cards with Kayla now.  
  
"I better be going." He said and stood from the table.  
  
"Do you have to?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have some things to do before morning."  
  
"Ok. Bye." The teenager responded.  
  
"Bye Daddy." Lizzy said while picking a card up from the middle pile.  
  
"Bye pumpkin." He said and kissed the little girl on top of her head. He moved to Jessie's next and then waved with a smile as he walked to the front door. Within seconds he was in his car and racing away towards his own apartment. He had to hurry so he wouldn't miss any action.  
  
Les barged into his apartment and straight to his bedroom. He dragged a box out of the closest and placed it on his bed. Immediately, he started pulling out one electronic device after another. First a lap top hooked into a bunch of wires that ran to a speaker type box also with a bunch of wires, one of them being hooked to an ear piece. He turned on the laptop and speaker box and placed the ear piece in his ear for sound. After going to a certain program on the computer, a bunch of icons appeared. They were each labeled a different room of Andy's house, the most important one, being her bedroom and two others, one being her daily purse that she had with her that night, and the second being the telephone line from the house. The only thing he had missed was her cell phone and briefcase that night he had snuck into her house while supposedly being at the grocery store for ice cream.  
  
Les looked around at all the equipment on his bed, most of it being purchased from his old company in California.  
  
"These things work wonders." He said out loud while holding up one of the left over bug microphones he had in the box. Next, he clicked on Andy's purse icon and a sound system came up. He could control the volumes but not what was being heard. It was a one way system, only he could hear them. They couldn't hear him. When he pushed Enter and turned up the volume, something he knew he would hear but didn't want to blew into his ear piece. It was Andy and Milo. He couldn't see what was going on between the two but he could definitely hear what they were doing. And he didn't like it. Each moan from Andy and each call of Milo's name made him more angry. The more and more he heard their pants and 'oh yes's', the more and more he wanted Milo out of the picture. He couldn't stand the fact that his only one true love was screwing around with some other man. Some arrogant, self-centered, conceded, wife-stealing, big time doc moved in on his life. Milo had managed to find his way into his house, his ex-wife's bed, and into his daughters lives. He wouldn't take it. The only reason he listened to what he was listening to was to enrage him even more then he already was. That way, he could have the true guts to finish his plans.  
  
----------  
  
Andy lay wrapped up in Milo's arms with a blanket laid over their bodies. Still the only light coming into the room was from the foyer but they didn't need light. There had been so many encounters between them in the past year, they could find their way around in the dark. Milo ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Mm....Milo..." She moaned softly and snuggled her head into his chest.  
  
He took in the scent of her hair and the warmth of their bodies together. "If we were any closer.......well....." He said, not finishing his statement. She giggled but kept her face pressed against his chest muscles. "Anyway, when's the next time you're free baby?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" She said and moved her head to look at him. Milo didn't expect her face to be that close to his when she looked up but he took advantage of it. His lips touched hers for a few seconds until he pulled away and thought about what he was going to say before.  
  
"Oh, um.....because I was thinking we could do this again. When we both have a free night." He suggested.  
  
Andy smiled. "Absolutely."  
  
"What about Tuesday night?"  
  
"Working." She noted sadly.  
  
"Wednesday?"  
  
"Plans."  
  
"What plans?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Dinner with Les." She said plainly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Les is taking me to dinner." She repeated, realizing the tone in his voice.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He needed to talk about some things."  
  
"That's what a phone is for." Milo said sarcastically but harshly.  
  
"Milo..." Andy said and pulled away from his body some. "Are you jealous?"  
  
"Jealous? Me? Of course not."  
  
"Then what's with the tone....it's just dinner."  
  
"Yeah right." He responded and grabbed some of his clothing that was laying around the couch.  
  
"As friends only." Andy added nervously as he started getting dressed. She looked at him in disbelief when he handed her clothes to her. As her mouth dropped slightly, she put her tank top back on. "I can't believe you Milo." She said quietly.  
  
"Me? You can't believe me?! Andy, you're going to go out on a date with this guy?!!" He said, raising his voice some as he buttoned up his pants and started putting his shirt on.  
  
Andy continued getting dressed herself. "I told you, we're just friends."  
  
"How can you be friends with that man?!" He shouted.  
  
Andy didn't know what to say as he looked at her in anger. "Milo..." She just mumbled.  
  
"Huh, Andy?! Just tell me how you can be friends with a man that abused you?!! That lied to you repeatedly?? A man who tried to change your whole life to fit to his standards, so that he would be 'big daddy' again instead of 'Mr. Mom.'"  
  
"You are out of line Morton." Andy said defensively. "Lesley Campbell was my husband for over twenty years! Not to mention my best friend for more then that! And just because our marriage ended, doesn't mean that changed!!" She shouted back harshly.  
  
"Your best friend?" He asked quietly now. "What am I Andy?" He asked.  
  
She didn't respond at all. Milo took it in harshly and left the room. Andy quickly finished getting dressed, trying to hold back her tears, and then went to the front door. She realized she hadn't driven, that he had picked her up and now she was stranded. The keys to Milo's car were still sitting on the table in the foyer and she picked them up.  
  
He heard the door slam and walked back into the living room to find her gone. When he looked towards the front door, he noticed his car keys were gone. Milo quickly ran out the front door to see his mad girlfriend speeding away in his vehicle.  
  
"Damnit Andy!" He said and walked back inside, slamming the door behind him.  
  
----------  
  
Les grinned at the entire conversation he had just heard. Andy had called him her best friend. They had had a fight. Things were all working out like he had planned. He slowly packed the electronic equipment back into it's box, and shoved it back into it's hiding place in the closest. The drawer to his bedside table was partly open so he went to close it, but noticed what was inside. His purchase from earlier that day. Les picked the small bottle of clear substance up and held it between his fingers. The light reflected on the glass and he grinned even more at how powerful it could be.  
  
"Date rape drugs can kill, if overdosed. I just need enough of this precious Liquid X to get this so called 'best friend' completely out of it. Just enough to do what I need to do and not have Andy remember anything that happened. Just enough to make her life with Milo come crumbling to the ground, so I can pick up the pieces and get her back. The plans perfect. Now, I just have to wait until Wednesday night." He said and placed the drug back into the drawer. Les turned on his heal and headed out of his bedroom with an evil grin on his face. A semi-smile that Andy had always found cute and loving....she was wrong.  
  
  
  
Hahahaha!!!! You gotta love it!!! I started writing this chapter with the complete insecurity that it would come to ruins. I was wrong! Inspiration just hit and I ran with it. You gotta love writing, I know I do. Review and tell me what you think!! 


	5. He's Gone Too Far

Author Notes: I know, once again, it's been awhile since I've updated. I'm sorry. What else can I say? A lot of things have been slammed on my plate lately and I've had to deal with every one of them. And now I'm finally getting to do what I want, write. Here's the next chapter.

Dedication: None.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything.

The next few days rolled by slowly. Andy tried her hardest to concentrate on work but her mind kept focusing on Milo. That morning, Wednesday, would be the fourth day of him not speaking to her. She told herself that he was the one that needed to apologize first for overreacting. Les was just a friend of hers, nothing more. Milo had never acted so jealous before and according to Kayla who returned his car that next morning, he had never seemed more angry then he was then. Angry that Andy was doing what she was doing and angry that she took his car. Angry about everything that had happened after they had had sex that night. He felt has if something wasn't right. A bad feeling had overcome him and his gut told him that it was because of Les.

Les, however, wasn't panicked or worried those four days. He knew his plan would work and in the end he would get what he wanted, Andy and his family back, Milo out of the picture. All he had to do was tell himself that everything was falling into place and for his benefit.

That Wednesday, near noon, Andy stood at Lana's receptionist desk looking through a patient's file. Lana was talking to Lu about some date she had had the night before. Andy ignored the two until Milo came around the corner and headed for Lu.

"Dr. Delgado?"

Lu turned around to face him. "It's Lu. Always Lu. Now, what do you want Milo?" She asked sarcastically.

"You're patient." He handed her a file. "Cindy Cooper. She's out of surgery if you would like to go see her later on."

"How'd the procedure go?"

"Wonderful. She's as good as new." He said with a wink and then looked at Lana. "Ms. Hawkins." He acknowledged. Andy stared in their direction hoping he would come talk to her. He met her gaze and his smile turned to a frown. After a few seconds of silence, with Lu and Lana looking back and forth between the two knowing something was going on, he turned back around and headed down the hall. Andy kept staring after him sadly until Lana broke her concentration.

"Dr. Campbell?"

"Yes Hawkins?"

"Everything all right?"

Andy hesitated but then faked a smile. "Yeah. Everything's fine." She said before heading back into her office.

"She's a bad liar."

Lu nodded and looked sadly into Andy's office, wondering what was up with her friend. "I'll talk to her about it at lunch." She stated.

Andy sat in the hospitals outside cafeteria barely eating her food. People around knew something was bothering her but nobody asked about it, until Lu.

"Andy?" She said while sitting down with her food at the table her partner was at.

"Delgado." She said back while stirring her soup with the spoon in her hand.

"What happened?" Lu asked with the sincere voice she always had in times of need.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked innocently.

"Something happened right? People are noticing that you've been...off...since the beginning of the week."

"No one said anything."

"Yeah, well, I'm not no one." Lu stated.

Andy tried to laugh but it didn't come out. "Yeah, you're definitely far from no one Delgado."

"Andy, what happened?"

She hesitated while looking her colleague and friend in the eyes. "It was a fight."

Lu shook her head, telling her it was ok to go on and that she would listen to every word.

Andy continued. "Les asked me to go to dinner so we could talk about some things that have been on his mind lately. I said ok, but Milo wasn't..ok with it."

"Well, Les and you are just friends, right?"

"Right. We're just friends." Andy stated. "And Milo go so angry and jealous. The last time a man got angry and jealous at me, I ended up with a big bruise on my face remember?" She added. "So of course I responded some what scared but I know Milo would never do that."

"He's a good man."

"Which is why I'm trying to figure out if I should risk our relationship buy going to dinner with Les or not."

"Everybody gets jealous once in awhile Andy. Upset as well. Milo is probably just a little worried that you'll chose Les over him in the end." Lu reasoned.

Andy took in the comment and nodded.

"And you should just remind him that he has nothing to worry about." They fell silent. "He does have nothing to worry about...right?"

Andy looked at her in disbelief. "Of course Delgado!" She said. "I wouldn't do that to him. I couldn't."

"Then tell him that."

"How can I if he won't even speak to me?"

"Give him some time to cool off. Meanwhile, you should go to dinner with Les and talk to him about...whatever. Even though he did stuff to you in the past, I know that you know he wasn't always such a bad guy and he's your friend now. Not to mention the father of your children." Lu said.

Andy smiled, glad she had someone like Lu to talk to. "Thanks Delgado." She said and stood up to leave.

"Are you ever going to call me Lu?" She asked on a happier note.

"Mmm...maybe." Andy responded and walked away. Lu smiled after her and glad she could help.

That night Andy dressed in jeans and a nice T-shirt. She thought getting all beautiful would be crossing the line. A line that she didn't even want to get near in fear of losing Milo because of it. Les picked her up at the house around seven and took her to a little restaurant in town. They sat down at a small table near the bar before a waiter came over to them.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll just have a beer." Les said and looked at Andy.

"The same please." She told the waiter. He nodded and walked away to another table. Andy turned to Les. "I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

He nodded and watched her walk away. After she disappeared around the corner, he called the waiter back over.

"Mr. Campbell?" The man said.

Les pulled out a fifty-dollar bill and handed it to him. "You know that plan."

"Yes sir." He responded, slipping the money in his pocket and walking away. He headed behind the bar and poured beer into two icy cold mugs. Then, he placed them both on a tray and made sure no one was watching as he slipped a small bottle of clear liquid out of his pocket. The expression on his face didn't change as he poured some of it into one of the beers.

Once he was finished, he slipped the bottle back into his pocket and picked up the tray to take to his customers.

"One beer for you sir." He said and placed the non-contaminated beer in front of Les. "And one beer for you ma'am." He added and placed the contaminated beer in front of Andy. After he walked away, they each took a sip.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Jessie mostly." Les responded and smiled at Andy. She kept drinking the beer and he knew with each sip, she would be under his control more and more.

"What about her?"

"Who's this boy of hers?"

"Oh, Dylan." Andy laughed. "He's in her grade and they are adorable together. He's a nice boy so don't worry." She reassured him.

Les smiled again. He knew the Liquid X would take effect any minute. "I'm not worried, just curious." He said.

Andy smiled back and took another sip of her beer. She then started to fan herself. "Is it hot in here to you?"

'It's working.' He thought. "Yeah it is kind of. Why don't we go somewhere else and talk. It's too noisy here."

Andy agreed and they paid for their drinks before heading back to his apartment. "This your new place?" She asked, somewhat staggering into the room. Her balance was thrown and she caught herself in his arms. "Whoa. Sorry about that." She said and straightened back up.

Les smiled and led her to the couch in the living room. "You like it?" He asked.

"Yep." Andy said and looked around. "It's nice." She added with a slur.

He chuckled. "Want some wine or something?"

"Sure." She said.

Les headed into the kitchen and poured two glasses of White wine. He grinned at how well the drug was working. She was practically out of it.

"Here." He said and handed one glass to her.

"Thank you." She said and sipped it. "Man, I'm still kind of hot." She added and put the glass down on the table.

"Yeah you are." He said.

She looked at him surprised but smiled letting him know she didn't mind. Milo erased from her memory and she concentrated on the man she was sitting next to.

"Do you mind if I cool off?" She asked.

"Not at all."

With that said, Andy pulled off her shirt and sat there in her lace bra. Les's mouth dropped in shock but he quickly lifted it and smiled. She lay back on the couch and shut her eyes. Her body was growing weaker for some reason but she didn't care. Les kept smiling as he advanced on her. Her breathing got heavier as he unsnapped the back of her bra and took it off of her.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time Andy."

She didn't respond. Instead, she lay still, letting him do whatever he wanted with her.

Les kissed her neck and then moved down her body. Andy didn't do anything to stop him. He pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned her pants along with his.

"You ready for this baby?" He whispered into her ear.

She still didn't respond. He noticed that her eyes were closed and she wasn't reacting.

"Andy?" He asked. "Andy?" Les moved back away from her and noticed that she wasn't breathing. "Andy!" He quickly buttoned up his pants and moved her on the floor to do CPR.

Within minutes, he got her breathing again. Panic stricken, he got her dressed back to normal and took her to his car, then headed for Rittenhouse.

Les rushed into the ER with Andy in his arms. Kayla noticed and ran to them.

"What happened?!" She said and motioned for him to put her down on one of the beds.

"I don't know Kayla. We were having a drink at a restaurant one-minute and the next she's passed out on the table. I got her here as quickly as possible!" He lied.

"What was she drinking?" Kayla asked while examining Andy.

Les acted nervous. "Um....uh a beer. It was just a beer." He responded.

"That can't be just it. You don't pass out over a beer!" She said and looked towards nurses. "I'm going to need a blood test quickly before we can treat her. We need to find out what was in that drink."

Les went home to inform the girls that Andy would be staying over night at the hospital. Lu had rushed into her hospital room after Kayla had gotten her settled. Andy was still unconscious. Milo was sitting next to her bed and holding her hand. Lu could see tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Milo?" She asked quietly.

He looked up. "Lu?"

"You ok?" She asked and slowly moved closer.

"No."

They left it at that. A few minutes later Les walked in with two cops and Kayla.

"What's going on?" Milo asked.

"We got Andy's blood test back." Kayla said.

They all stared at her for answers.

"We found GHB." She responded and Les looked at her confused. "It's Gamma Hydroxybutyric Acid."

"Also known as Liquid Ecstasy, Scoop, Easy Lay, Grievous Bodily Hard, Liquid X, and Goop." Lu added to lessen the confusion.

"It's most commonly used as a date rape drug." Kayla said.

"I don't understand." Les said with anger in his tone. "She was drugged. How could she have been drugged."

"The blood test indicate that she had been out of it for less than an hour before it started attacking. Luckily, there was only enough to knock her unconscious. If there had been any more she would have most likely gone into a comma." Kayla responded.

Milo stared at Les. "It was you. You did this to her! You fucking bastard!" He said and headed for him. The two cops stopped him.

"Sir there is no need for that."

Milo straightened himself back out.

"Sir, we're going to have to take you down town."

"Me?!" Milo asked surprised. "Why me?!"

"We have reason to believe that you were at the restaurant where Mr. Campbell took the victim tonight. We also have reason to believe you drugged her." One said and handcuffed Milo.

"I did not!"

"Wait?! What?!" Lu questioned wide-eyed. "With all do respect officer, you're crazy! He would never do that."

"Ma'am that is for us to find out." They said and led Milo out of the hospital. Les walked to Andy as Lu turned to Kayla.

"This is nuts." Kayla said.

"Tell me about it." Les said.

The two women turned to him.

"All I wanted was to talk. It wasn't that big of a deal and his jealousy gets the best of him....and he does this." Les said with sadness and anger in this tone.

They both stared at him in shock.

Milo sat in a metal chair at a metal table in a small room at the police station. There was an officer across from him.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I didn't." Milo said.

"Well, you don't seem to have an alibi doctor."

"I told you already. I had gotten a note from Andy telling me to meet her at my house tonight. I was there. When she didn't show up, I decided to see if she was at the hospital still working."

"So you have no witnesses."

Milo hesitated. "No I don't. She told me to come alone so I did."

"Do you have this note? We could use it for evidence."

"Unfortunately I threw it away after I read it." Milo responded. He knew he was being set up by Les.

"You don't seem very innocent Morton."

"I'm telling you. I didn't drug her. I wouldn't do that. You've got the wrong guy."

"Really?'

"Yeah, maybe you should be questioning that ex-husband of hers. He's hated me since the minute he found out about me and this wouldn't be his first act of violence."

"What do you mean?"

"The reason their marriage didn't work out was because he decided to be jealous and smack her around a bit." Milo stated harshly.

"He hit her?"

"Yes, he did. Ask anybody."

"Don't worry I will." The cop said. "But that still doesn't give you an alibi."

"That's all you've got though. Me with no alibi and no witnesses. What you don't have is evidence that I did it. And you know why? Because I DIDN'T!!!" Milo yelled.

"Calm down sir." The cop said.

"CALM DOWN!! I'm sitting here being interrogated by you while the woman I adore is laying in a hospital bed sick and because of that damn man!" He yelled and got up from his seat.

"Don't make me tell you twice doctor." The cop said. Milo was breathing heavily with anger.

"How could this happen?" He asked himself. "How could I let him do this to me? To her?" He added but then turned to the cop. "I want to leave. And unless I'm under arrest, that's what I'm doing."

"As of right now, yes, I don't have the evidence to make an arrest so you're free to go." The cop said.

Milo stormed out of the place, gathering his belongings and calling a cab. He headed back to Rittenhouse. 'I'm going to figure this out.' He thought. 'I'm not letting him win.'

Les spent the night at Andy's house for Jessie and Lizzy's sake. When Milo got back to the hospital, her hospital room was empty, except for her. He approached her and held her hand in his, tears streaming down his face.

"Baby?" He asked. "I'm sorry. How could I let this happen to you?" He said, blaming himself.

Andy stirred and then her eyes fluttered open. "Water." She whispered.

Milo's eyes filled with hope. "What?"

"I want water." She said more clearly, her voice sore.

He quickly handed her the cup of water next to her bed and she drank it slowly. Then she looked up at him. "Milo?"

"I'm here."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to figure it out. Get some rest sweetie." He said and ran his fingers through her hair.

Andy slowly closed her eyes in exhaustion and fell back to sleep almost instantly. Milo never left her side.

The next morning, Kayla walked into the room.

"Dr. Morton?!" She said surprised, waking him up.

"Thornton." He acknowledged.

She started checking Andy's status as he explained what had happened the night before. Andy woke up half way in between their conversation.

"Andy? How are you feeling?" Kayla asked.

"Like shit." She said and sat up slowly. "Good thing I heard your conversation. I was wondering what was going on."

"You were listening?"

"It's the only way anybody would tell me anyway. I can't believe this." She said. "I don't remember anything."

Seconds later, two cops walked in.

Milo sighed. "Not again." He stated under his breath.

"Can I help you?" Kayla asked.

"Dr. Milo Morton. You are under arrest for the drugging of Dr. Andy Campbell." One of them said and headed for Milo with cuffs.

"What?" Andy said. "No, wait!" She said.

"Ma'am we found the evidence we need. This man drugged you. He deserves to be in jail."

"What evidence?"

"We had a search warrant for your house and car doctor. We found this." The cop said and the other one held up a small bag. Inside was the bottle that the Liquid X had come in.

"That's not mine!" Milo said.

"Sure it isn't." He said and led Milo out. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right....." His voice faded.

Andy sat there in shock. "They can't just do that!" She yelled as tears started forming in her eyes. Kayla looked at her, shocked as well. "Milo...." Andy trailed off.

So....review!! Tell me what you think! School starts soon so I don't know when the next chapter will be up! Sorry!!!


	6. He's Done

Author Notes: Hey, I am seriously so sorry that I've kept all of you from this next chapter. It's just that school started along with Marching Band and I've had a lot of family issues that I've had to deal with lately and haven't been able to get to writing. Once again, I'm sorry but finally here is chapter six and I hope you enjoy it.

Dedication: To Patricia Richardson for being such an amazing actress and I believe that everyone will deeply miss her after this season. It's too bad she has to leave but it's also understandable.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'!

Liquid XChapter 6

Milo sat in the corner of the jail cell staring at the ground. His surroundings were dark and almost scary to him. The feeling in the pit of his stomach churned with each thought of the past few days. His mind kept replaying the events as he tried to figure out the whole situation. His concentration as broken by a guard.

"Morton." The deep voice echoed in the small cell. "You made bail." He added and unlocked the bars for Milo to leave. They walked out to the mail area together when Milo finally spoke up.

"Who-"He tried to ask when the guard pointed to a woman. "Dr. Delgado."

"How's it going?" Lu said and gave him a slight smile. Milo just looked at her and immediately she got the point.

As they were signing release forms, Milo spoke again. "Thank you Lu." He said quietly.

"Don't thank me. IT wasn't my hundred bucks and decision not to press charges that bailed your butt out of the slammer."

"Then who?"

"Who else Morton?.....Andy." She said as they headed out.

----------

Milo walked into the hospital with Lu by his side. Lana was sitting at her desk running the feathers on the end of her pink pen through her hand. They looked towards her to see if anything was up.

"Here kid." She said and handed Lu her messages. "Dr. Morton?"

"Yes?"

"She's waiting to see you." She stated softly.

Milo's eyes looked down he hall in exhaust and he headed towards Andy's hospital room. When he entered, she looked at him, tears running down her cheeks. They said nothing as Milo walked quickly to her bed and wrapped her up in his arms. She shook with sobs and he sighed quietly.

"I know you didn't do this." She mumbled in reassurance.

"...Andy..." He said and squeezed her body tighter. After a few minutes they pulled apart to talk.

"I can't....remember what happened Milo. The last thing I do remember is sitting at umm....a table with Les and then we ordered drinks and I went to the restroom...and after I came back we started talking but that's it. That's all I can recall."

"It's ok, it's ok." He held her again, making sure she felt safe with him. "We'll figure this out."

---------------

A few days later, Les sat at his kitchen counter drinking a small glass of wine, celebrating his success. He had done what he had set out to do: get Milo out of his way. He thought about what to do next but then wiped it away without a trace, figuring he should take things one step at a time. After several minutes of boredom, he migrated himself to his bedroom and pulled out the familiar box from his closest. Then, after setting up the computer and other various electronic devices, he logged into Andy's bedroom, thinking she would be resting considering she'd only been home for a little while and that maybe he could hear something he needed for the future.

-----

Andy sat on her bed, doing her best at folding laundry. She had regained most of her balance and wanted to do some chores again. The door opened and Milo walked in. She smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey." She responded and stood from the bed.

"Don't get up sweetie."

"I want to." She said and approached him, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing. "I'm glad to see you." She added.

"Really?" He asked jokingly. "Same here." He added and then kissed her gently. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better." She said and they sat down on the bed.

Milo looked around the room slowly as if searching for something. "So..."

"So..."She responded and looked at him.

When he looked back he saw that she was still somewhat pale and looked fragile. He didn't want to do what he had come there for, but he did anyway. Milo moved in slowly and started kissing her passionately. He didn't stop.

"Milo.." She laughed in between kisses. "What.." He stopped her from speaking anymore with his lips. Andy moved closer to him, enjoying what was happening. "Mmm..." She moaned as they slid off the bed together. "The floor?" She mumbled as he rolled on top of her. They kept kissing until Milo pulled away and covered his hand over her mouth to silence her. He then took his free hand and lifted the bed ruffle up to see under. There it was. Exactly what he had expected. The microphone Les had planted was sitting there soaking in all their conversations and sounds.

Andy gasped at it, knowing what it was from her years in the military. Milo took his hand off her mouth and they laid there in silence for a few seconds before he effortlessly disconnected the microphone.

"Oh my god." She said afterwards.

-----

Les panicked at the sound of disconnection.

'The floor?' Her voice ran through his mind.

"Oh no." He said and quickly logged out of her bedroom and into her purse. But only to find Lizzy yelled at a video game she was playing down stairs. He logged back out and then into various other rooms to find nothing. "Damnit!" He yelled and threw down the headphones.

-----

"They're probably all over the house." Milo stated.

"You think....that...Les..did this?" She asked in shock.

"I'm sorry Andy."

"Is that all you can say? 'I'm sorry Andy'" She quoted him. Tears formed in her eyes. Milo didn't speak. She stood from the bed and walked partially across the room. "And I really thought he was....."

"The Les you fell in love with." Milo finished her sentence.

Andy looked at him. "The Les I used to love. The one I married when I was still a child at heart. The one I had kids with!" She was fully crying now. "But he's not! He's not! And he's just proved to me that he's NOT! Not the man I loved for twenty-five years! He's exactly who he was the night he hit me Milo."

Milo stood and walked to her. Without words, she fell into his arms still crying. He knew it hurt her to have the truth about her ex-husband come out. He knew however, that Andy had known the whole time, deep down.

"He tricked me....again." She mumbled into his shirt. "He hurt me....again."

----------

A few more days passed before Les called Andy and then showed up at the Campbell household wanting to see how she was doing. Jessie and Lizzy were at their friend's house for the night while Milo stayed with Andy. When Milo answered the door, Les looked shocked to see him.

"Dr. Morton."

"Can I help you sir?"

"I'm here to see Andy."

"I'm not so sure if that's a good idea."

"Listen, I want to see how my ex-wife is recovering, so if you'll please step aside." Les responded quickly taking a step towards the entrance to the house. Milo didn't move. A few seconds later, Andy came to the door herself.

"Lesley." She acknowledged.

"Andy, will you please tell your 'boyfriend' to move?!"

"I can't do that. You see, unlike you, Milo's here to protect me."

"From what?" Les asked.

"You." Andy said. "I know you did it. You hurt me...very bad Les...and again! And all because you were just jealous of Milo. I mean, how shallow can you get."

"Andy, you've got this all wrong." Les started.

"No, I don't." She said firmly. "We found the microphones in my bedroom, and my purse, and the kitchen, and the den, and the computer room."

"What microphones?" He asked innocently.

"I never, in all my life, thought you would ever go that far. But you have." She started to tear up but then held them back. "I thought that you had accepted the fact that I'm in love with a new person Les."

Milo's eyes widened and he turned to Andy. She had never told him what she had just said then. She looked back with soft tearing eyes, then turned to Les.

"I love him and you knew that! But despite my happiness you had that waiter put the drug in my beer at the restaurant. That's right, I remember. And then you took me back to your apartment and let me just completely forget about the one I really want to be with. And then you tried....you tried to just...." Andy couldn't say it. She stopped talking and looked Les straight in the eyes. Her expression turned cruel. "You're done Les. You're done being a part of this family." With that said, several cops pulled up to the house and Les looked around in panic.

They ran around Les and one handcuffed him. "Lesley Campbell, you're under arrest for the drugging and attempted rape of Dr. Andy Campbell. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..." Their voices faded and Andy, with Milo's arms wrapped around her, watched him leave.

She fell deeper in his arms with tears and he held her. "I love you to." He whispered and she looked up at him. After a few short kisses and drying of her tears, she turned back to the house, looking up at it.

"Milo?"

"Yeah?"

"It was hard enough telling Jessie and Lizzy that their father hit me. How am I going to even mention that he drugged me....." She said sadly. He looked at her sympathetically and still held her in his arms.

"You're not alone in it Andy." He said and for once since Les had been back from California, she smiled and really meant it.

"I know." She said and they headed back into the house.

Liquid XChapter 6

That's it folks! I know this chapter was short but it pretty much sums everything up. Review and I hope you really enjoyed this story. The next thing you'll be seeing from me will most likely be the sequel to Chaos At Rittenhouse. See ya!


End file.
